


The Swan Queen

by DrPoison



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Evil!Duchess, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPoison/pseuds/DrPoison
Summary: In the future, Duchess Swan decides she wants a happy ending, and turns evil. The other students are desperately trying to stop her, but she will not have it. She finally has what she's always dreamed of. Her story is known.She is The Swan Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my first EAH fic! I probably won't update a lot, but I have a lot of ideas, so that might change. And this was inspired by a fanart, just look up EAH fanart and it's the first one of Duchess. Hope you enjoy!

It was several years after the students had graduated Ever After High. Their destinies were about to begin.  
Duchess Swan paced in her bedroom, occasionally looking out at the lake.  
She didn't want to be an outcast princess with a happily never after. She didn't want to have a sad ending and have her tale not widespread. How come people like Apple White, that little pest, got the best stories? Meanwhile, Duchess, the very definition of an amazing, wonderful, great-hearted princess, was stuck with a loser story that nobody had ever heard of.  
She thought of Raven Queen. Raven had outed Professer Grimm as a fake, power-hungry poser. The storybook wasn't even real.  
Duchess stopped and looked up, realizing what she'd just said. The storybook was fake. Their destinies technically weren't set in stone.  
She could rebel. She could turn the tables.  
Duchess Swan looked in the mirror at her beautiful self and grinned wickedly.  
She enlisted some various henchman and had them make her a fabulous outfit and make her look positively wicked. She found an abandoned castle on the highest hilltop and made it her own, the henchman quickly turning it into her dwelling and lair.  
Duchess had always been the tallest girl in class, her heritage made sure of that, and she wore platform heels to make herself nearly six and a half feet tall. Her hair reached to her waist and was slowly turning more black than white. She wore a refrigerator white bodice that laced up in front and a white skirt than turned black at the bottom in an ombré effect. It reached to her feet, then the white lace train flowed several feet behind her. She also had a white feather collar that closed in front with a red gem clasp. It stuck up in a sort-of crown. She gathered part of her hair in front and made a twist, then put the crown around it. It was really just a clip-in that resembled feathers shooting up in artful designs, but coupled with the ensemble, it was magnificent.  
She grinned at herself again in a mirror. She looked malicious and sultry and evil.  
And that was perfect.


	2. The First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duchess makes sure everyone else knows that she's in charge now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please comment! I mean, you probably already know that, just had to get it out...and please let me know if I should add any more characters, or if anyone is OOC.

That very night, Duchess strode to the balcony overlooking the entire land.   
Her land.  
It would be hers. And soon.   
She turned around and walked with a purpose, her new way of walking, to the creations room. This would be the room where she created potions and brainstormed and created things. Well, made the henchman create things.   
She told them what she would need, then left as they went to work. Within a few hours, it was ready. It was nearly midnight, Duchess' favorite time of the day. It was the time when everything was silent and she could really dance under the moonlight with nobody but nature as her audience.   
She went to the balcony, took a deep breath, then dropped the potion bottle at her feet. It lit up bright green and illuminated her face.   
The people sleeping below started to wake up. The sky was glowing evilly green.   
Duchess' face was in the light. The potion was a projection potion;it was like a projector.   
The people started screaming. Many of them recognized her. In the fairytale world, there was always darkness. They couldn't escape it.   
"Citizens," Duchess' low voice rang out. "I am Princess Duchess Swan. Your new evil ruler."  
The citizens screamed even more. It was the witching hour, and the time Duchess announced she had turned evil and was taking over. And she was feared.   
Apple White, Raven Queen, and Maddie shatter were having a slumber party. They had been playing board games when the announcement came.   
"Duchess," Apple muttered in her sickly-sweet voice. Her eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.   
"Well, I knew she was unhappy, but," Raven said quietly, looking out the window next to Apple. Maddie was watching from afar, still seated on the floor.   
"Why would she do this," Apple cried out. She started pacing and gesturing wildly with her hands. "Why would she be so selfish as to..."  
"To rebel," Raven interrupted.   
Apple looked at her, fuming.   
"Don't you start that," Apple said furiously. "This is all your fault! You just had to break free and be cool and all that!" She made air quotes around Be Cool. "You just had to think differently! I bet you were just on your period and super hormonal when you thought that and just had to go with it later! If you hadn't been reckless and irresponsible, this would not have happened. I forgave you then because we will still live out our stories. But not anymore."  
Maddie had silently slipped away and was watching through the doorway. Raven stood, shocked, then huffed, grabbed her bag and left, slamming the door.   
Apple stood, arms crossed, knees slightly bent inwards. She glanced sideways at the door. Then, she sighed, dropped her arms, and laid down on her bed, crying softly. It really had been Raven's fault. And Apple knew that because she, and everyone else, had let Raven get away with it, Duchess had realized she could too, that the people had grown lax towards rebelling.   
Duchess' projection had ended. Apple's phone was buzzing and moving like crazy, texts and calls and facetimes from everyone she knew asking what she was going to do about it and what they should do.   
But Apple ignored them. She couldn't think right.   
For the second time in her life, she knew she'd failed.   
And Apple didn't like failure.


End file.
